Remind Me Again, What Did I Do To Deserve This?
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Kevlyn is comeing home from her 2 years spent in hospitals around the country for her life threatening mental illness, but now she has to deal with Kidney problems too, and her brother and his friends, Embry Call...Collin/OC3
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's original cast for the Twilight Saga!

"Is Kevlyn up yet?" I hear the director ask.

"Right here." I wave my arm. I"m jumpy, today's the day I get out of this hell hole.

"Your mother's going to be here in a few minutes, you just need to check in with your team before you leave." Nurse Dakota says. I nod, getting up and going into one of the lounge rooms containing my psychologist, social worker, med student, people like that.

"So Kevlyn how are you feeling today?" my psychologist, Dr. Reed, asks.

"Good, excited to finally go home." I said smiling. She nodded and after they asked a few more questions, we hear a knock from the door way. I look up to see my mom. My mother is a woman in her mid 40s. She's fit, but looks tired. She shares the same darks skin and hair as my brother and I, but unlike my brother and my mother, I do not share their brown eyes, instead I have my own silver eyes. My brother Embry and I have different fathers. His father is our friend Sam Uley's father as well, where as my father...he gave me his life-threatening mental illness..Except I have it worse than he did. My father had type Cyclothymic disorder, a very mild version of Bipolar disorder with mild depression and very mild hypomania..somehow that was too much for the idiot to handle because he killed himself when I was 7. He wasn't there for me to be diagnosed as Bipolar II with Psychoses 2 years ago when I was 13, he wasn't there to help me through it, and he isn't here now as I'm getting out of inpatient for the 1st time since I've been diagnosed. When I got diagnosed...well it was really bad. I was in inpatient at the Seattle Adolescent Psychiatric Ward..and then from there into SPC, Seattle Psychiatric Center. After that they sent me to different places around the country for me to get different tests done. They put me on some meds that worked, some that didn't. They finally settled on having me on 600 mg of Lithium Carbonate ER, 50 of Seroquel twice a day, 25 of Zoloft once a day, and 1 mg of Tenix split into two different doses. The Lithium caused me to have hypothyroidism so I'm on a medicine for that. Somewhere along the way I got sick from one of the hospitals I was in and had to have a kidney removed. But basically, I haven't been home in two years.

"Kevvy you ready to go home sweetheart?" My mothers says, brushing my hair back from my head. I snap out of my daydream and smile up at her, nodding. I get my stuff from my room, they give me my shoes. I tie the laces and they buzz open the door for us to leave. I press the door on the elevator and we go outside. I stop and look at the sky, smiling as I breath in the fresh air, letting the cool misty rain wash my face. We put the stuff in the car and my mom pulls me into a hug, not letting go for 5 minutes. Normally I would've pushed her away, but instead I hugged back.

"I missed you so much Kevvy." My mom cries into my shoulder. I get in the car and fall asleep as she speeds off to La Push, my home.

"Kev, honey, wake up. My mom gently shakes me as I open my eyes to see my house. It's shabbier than I last saw it, the light yellow pain was peeling, the white trim was turning gray, but it was mine and I was home. I jump out of the car and grab my stuff, running into the house. I run up to my room, throwing my stuff in there, and going into the bathroom. I take two towels out of the cubard and take a shower, shaving for the first time in...2 years. I get out, drying my hair and putting on jeans and a tee shirt. I go downstairs to find my brother Embry. He was taller than I last saw him, and more muscular.

"Kev!" Embry runs over to me and scoops me up. I giggle and hug my older brother.

"Miss me much?" I ask, hugging my big brother. My dark hair had gotten long, past my butt. I felt it swing around me.

"So much my little munchkin we all did. How you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok how bout you?" I ask laughing.

"Pretty good. Hows the lone kidney?" Embry asks. I only had the other kidney taken out 2 months ago.

"Good." I say, lifting up my shirt revealing a scar. He winces and I out the shirt back down.

"Embry! I just got a call from Jake! Everyone's meeting at Sam and Emily's!" My mom yells. I didn't even hear the phone ring.

"Ok!" Embry yells back, turning to leave.

"Em!" mom yells at him. He looks back, shock in his eyes. "Your sister?"

"Kev, come on." Embry says to me. I go out to his truck with him and he takes me to a small house across town. I can smell warm food being cooked from far away. The cool misty rain had now started to turn into a down pour. Embry ran into the house and I stared to until I felt a sharp rain jolt through my side. I doubled over and Embry came and picked me up, bringing me into the house. We were standing in the doorway as Embry set me down.

"You okay?" he asks me, panic in his voice.

"I'm fine." I say. Nobody had told Embry I still am going to have to go to Port Angeles hospital to get dialysis 3 times a week, that my other kidney isn't the hardest worker.

"Ok..." Embry says, leading me into the family room. The house was warm, packed with bodies, the smell of delicious food, and the sound of friendly chatter mixed with the anouncer of the football game being played on the tv.

"Embry! Glad you could come!" Jared says to my brother. I know all these boys, they have grown up with me.

"Yeah, and I brought my lil sissy with me now didn't I."Embry says, turning around to where I am standing behind him and he pinches my cheeks.

"Kevlyn?" Jared asks as he sees me. I look up at him.

"Jared." I smile at him. The whole house goes quiet as they listen to the conversation.

"How you doing?" Jared asks.

"Great." I say. Because honestly, right now, I really was great.

"Jared what's taking you guys so long?" I hear Jake yell from the other room.

"We're coming!" Jared yells back. I'm 14, Embry's 17, and Jared's 19, but they both take my hands and lead me into the living room. Nobody's eyes tear away from the TV. I sigh and look at Embry, whose sitting on the couch, but watching my out of the corner of his eye.

"Em I need to sit." I saw suddenly a few minutes later. Suddenly everyone looks up after hearing my voice.

"Here take my spot." Embry says, getting up. I take his spot on the couch and a snotty girl is there.

"Why does she get your spot Embry? I'm your girlfriend." her voice whines.

"Because she just had kidney surgery." Jake says, standing up for me.'

"Because she just got out of the hospital for the 1st time in 2 years."

"Becuase I'm his sister." I says simply. She pouts. I can't take it.

"Oh suck it up you big wuss. You so lame. Go get a life so you can stop trying to hurt others while they are trying to live theirs!" I erupt on her. I'm famous for doing that.

"Emmy aren't you going to protect me?" the girl whines.

"Nope, she's right. Were done sorry nataliya." Embry says, pushing her out the door. Embry's phone rings.

"Hello?...Yes. Wait she has to do what? When? do you want her home? Yeah. Okay. Were gonna eat on a few. Yeah you want to drop them off or do you want me to come get them? How come she can't self carry? Overdose? Really? Oh wow. Oh. Yeah. Okay I'll see you in a second." He hangs up the phone and my heads in my hands, trying not to let people see the defeat that's surely displaying in my eyes.

"Who was that?" Jake asks.

"Kev mom's gonna be here in a second with your medicine. Sorry fellahs but we have to go early tonight, or at least Kev does. She has dialysis in the morning. Aparently, somthing Kev forgot to tell us, is-"

"Embry please not here." I plead. I look up, tears rolling down my face.

"How could you not tell me?" he screatches. Sam comes in now and asks what's going on.

"Embry please don't do this." I whisper.

"Kev your dying!"

"I know that! You think I don't know that? Because I do! Spending 2 years in different hosptials around the country getting tested to see if I can be cured, for not only my Bipolar, but also my cancer you ever think I didn't think about it?" I stand up and try to stand off until I'm doubled over from the sharp pain again.

"You have kidney cancer." Jake said in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well I've been pretty busy but I'm here to update now! So yay for that also if you are reading this story please please pleasseee review! and tell all your friends about this story!**

**I do not own any of SM's original material!Now on with the story...**

"Yeah. I do." I said softly. Everyone looks up and stares at me.

"So what are you going to do for it?" Jared asks. Jake and Embry are shaking in anger and I know I should be careful.

"How far has it reached?" Emily asks. Her mother was a nurse in the peds oncology ward in Seattle, I know because she was mine.

"Ok here's the full story." I say taking a breath. "2 years ago I went into the hospital and then to SPC. From there they found out I had a renal problem I was born with. My mother knew, I had an idea. I was born with under developed kidneys. I've been on and off dialysis my entire life, anytime I got sick, I got dehydrated easily. So they had no choice to put me on lithium which my doctors said would be dangerous but it would work, for now. Then I got a kidney infection that was being pasted around the hospital and the lithium added to the fact I was born with weak kidneys made me have to get one kidney out. The other kidney is weaker than the 1st and now is infected with cancer." Nobody says a word and I continue.

"They're taking me off the lithium, they're already weaning me off...all of my meds in fact. I'm going to get ECT until my body can withstand the lithium treatment again. During the ECT I'm going to get the 2nd kidney removed." I pause for a breath.

"So you'll be living without any kidneys?" Embry asks, his voice hitching higher.

"Dr. Cullen, the doctor here...he said they've found me a donor."

"Who?" Embry asks.

"I have a sister, a twin. They gave her up when we were born because I needed the attention, what with my kidneys."

"So your sister, that your parent's abandoned, is giving you a kidney?"

"Yeah..it's a little different than that though..." I said.

"How?" Jake demands.

"A few years ago, Hayley, my twin...she got diagnosed with leukemia. I donated her blood, bone marrow, and part of my liver. She now decided that she want's to return the favor." Embry's quiet, he remembers all this. He was there for me in the hospital after the surgeries.

"When do you start?" Jake says. I hear the door open and close behind me, but I don't turn to look.

"Tomorrow."

"For what part?"

"They're admitting me into the hospital. They're giving me a drug that will clear what little of the meds are left in my system, making sure I don't crash, and then giving me ECT. I'll be getting the dialysis the day after." I said.

"Kevlyn? You're back?" I hear Collin say from the doorway. I turn around and look at him. Time froze, all I knew was I could feel some invisible force pulling me towards Collin, I say his brown eyes melt, a magnetic force pulling us together.

"Collin." I breathed. He rushed over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"No..you didn't. Shit Collin NO YOU DIDN'T!" Embry yelled. He got up and started to lunge at Collin. I did what I do best.

"No!" I screamed and threw myself in front of Embry. He wound up tackling me to the ground and then quickly jumping off when he realized it was me.

"Kev! Are you okay?" Embry asked. A ton of people rushed to my side.

"I'm fine guys." I say. I try to sound convincing but the intensive pain now in my side was kind of distracting.

"Kev, your bleeding." Jake breathed. I looked at him, confused, and then I felt it. Blood was dripping down my head. I had crashed into a lamp post.

"You're going to need stitches, c'mon." Emily helped me up as she called Dr. Cullen down and he quickly gave me stitches. I went home after that, wondering about Collin. I woke up in the morning and got taken to the hospital.

**The next day**

I lay in the hospital bed, waking up. I see Collin sitting at the foot of my bed, sleeping. My mother was in the hall talking with the doctor with a cup of what I can only guess is some pretty awful coffee, and Embry was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Morning sunshine." I say, smiling at Embry. Collin's head perked up.

"Hey." Collin smiled at me.

"Ma, she's awake!" Embry yelled rudely to my mother.

"Hey honey how you feeling?" My mom asked.

"Good. When's the dialysis?"

"Dr. Cullen wanted to make sure that you were awake first. I was just talking to him he said he was going to be right in to get it started." Mom kisses my forehead and Embry looks at me, a question puzzling his mind. Collins presence next to me is electric, I feel like we could light a light bulb.

"What's up Em?"

"What's ECT?" he asks.

"Electro-convulsive therapy. They put you asleep and induce your body into a seizure..it restarts your brain." Collin nods as Dr. Cullen comes in.

"How you feeling Kevlyn?"

"Okay how bout you?" I ask grinning.

"Good. How about we get your dialysis going?" I nod and he takes my central line specially for dialysis and sets it up. Collin's eyes go wide and Embry looks worried, but use to this.

"When can we get the kidney transplanted?" my mother asks.

"How about two days from now?" Dr. Cullen says. Mom nods.

"Is Hayley here?" Embry asks.

"Yeah, she's in a hotel down the street." Mom says. Just as she says that I see a girl, my age, my height, with my hair, but bright blue eyes.

"Hayley!" I say excited. She rushes to me.

"Kevlyn what have you gotten yourself into." she mutters to herself I laugh. Brady walks in and he gets the same look that Collin had yesterday when he looked at me, but Brady was looking at Hayley.

***2 days later, after the surgery.**

"Kev, you up yet sweetie?" my mom gently brushes my hair. I'm on morphine so I'm not in pain, which is good.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"I have a surprise for you honey." My mom says to me.

"And?"

"Hayley's parent's are going on a cruise around the world for the next 6 years, and she needs to be accessible by us, and visa versa, so she's staying with us!"

"For real! YAYY!" I'm excited beyond belief.

***One month later**

I'm on the way home, cured of my cancer, my dialysis line taken out, my body strung out from surgeries and ECT, but I'm alive. Well, you know except the part where I broke my him trying to get out of bed one day and am now stuck in a wheelchair for the next month and a half. My mom had Embry build a ramp for me to get in the house and I was going to be staying at Jake's house because his dad was in a wheelchair so the whole house was wheelchair accessible. I am wheeled up the ramp into my house and as I open the door, I hear "SURPRISE!" I laugh.

"What's this?" I ask. Everyone had taken turns visiting me in the hospital.

"Your welcome home party!" Quil says.

"Aww thanks guys. You guys are awesome I love you all." Collin blushes and everyone laughs at him. We spent the whole night having fun and then my mom finally came and told us all party's done. Jake wheeled me to his house as everyone walked out with us hugging me.

"Kev you need help changing?" Emily asks. I nod nervously.

"Okay..Sam I'll be home in a few minutes! Collin can you come help me!" Emily asks. In the past month I've been in the hospital, Collin's been with me 24/7. And somewhere along the way he told me he loved me...and I loved him. We started dating about two weeks ago.

"What's up? Collin asks, his shaggy hair in his eyes.

"I need your help getting Kev ready for bed." Emily says. Collin nods and takes over pushing me.

"Dad were home!" Jake says, yelling into the house.

"Jake they're a note on the fridge!" I yell. He looks it over and then smiles at me.

"House to ourselves?" I ask. He nods. I smirk mischievously.

"Okay girlie c'mon." Emily says. The cast was awkward, it started at the middle of my ribs and then went past my hips. There was an open space where I would need to have open to go to the bathroom and it went down to the knee of one leg and the ankle of the other, keeping my legs pretty straight.

"All you have to do is give me my pj bottoms I can do the rest." I tell them. They nod and give me the ones Collin knows are my favorite. I have underwear awkwardly managed over my cast and Emily helped me change into my pjs. I kept the shirt on.

"Collin, I have to go." Emily says, looking at her watch. "Can you help jake get Kev into her bed?" Emily asks, Collin nods. He wheels my chair into the room they're letting me have. It's Jake's sister's, Rachel and Rebecca's old bedroom, so it's like one of the bigger rooms of the house. My mom had bout an old tv off of ebay that she put in my room because I can't get out of bed in the morning without help. Collin picked me up with his super strength and got me into bed, tucking me in.

"Honestly, I have no idea how you sleep like that." Collin laughs. He leans in for a kiss and I pull him so he's laying down with me.

"Collin, there's something your hiding from me." I say. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you." He says. "But you have to promise not to freak out and run off." I laugh, his eyebrows raise as he becomes puzzled.

"Not like I can really run off...this cast is pretty limiting."

"Ok.." he takes a breath and looks at me. He bends down and kisses me.

"Just in case." he winks at me and I laugh.

"You gonna tell me or are we all going to die before you say a word?" I ask. He winces at the die part and I stick my tongue out.

"You remember the legends, about how we descended from wolves? And how there are shapeshifters, men who turn into wolves?"

"Yes?"

"It's all real."

"Cool! So are you like...a werewolf?" I ask. Collin nods, his eyes wide.

"Sweet...it''s like I have my own werewolf here to protect me." I say. He kisses my forehead.

"Get some sleep Kev."

"Will you stay with me? I mean incase somthing happens in the night?" I ask. He smiles, but nods. He kisses me one last time and then falls asleep with me.


End file.
